Cute
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Ryouko is worried that Akagi might find the new girl cuter than her. Now it's up to Akagi to tell Ryouko what she really means to him. Ryouko/Akagi


A/N: First of all I really want to thank everyone who added my other story about this couple to their favorites. I hope that you like this one just as much :)

* * *

It was a normal school day and Ryouko once again had to keep herself from falling asleep in class. It had gotten much better, but Monday mornings were still awful. Sighing she looked at her math book and tried to concentrate. However a few moments later her attention was drawn to their teacher who entered the room with a new student.

"This is Yumi, her family moved here last week. Please be kind to her." The teacher introduced her.

"Please take care of me." The new girl smiled at her fellow students and bowed.

Ryouko didn't pay much attention to her after that and tried to focus back on the equations in front of her. Sure, she had gotten much better in all subjects, but it was still hard for her to catch up on what she had missed. Akagi was helping her as much as he could and later today she would even have a study date with him. It had already been a week since their last one and there was a reason for that. Both had agreed to learn separately most of the time because they just got too distracted when they were with each other. So only once a week they still met in the library and even if she would never admit it Ryouko enjoyed their time together immensely. However, unknown to her, today their meeting would be canceled because of the new student.

Akagi didn't really want to spend time with the new girl. He had been so excited to finally study with his cute girlfriend, but his duty as student council president didn't allowed that. Yumi had asked him if he could show her around the school so he would do that in the afternoon. When he told Ryouko about not being able to learn with her, she looked as disappoint as he felt.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same for Akagi. The new girl seemed to take a liking to him and always asked him about subjects or places in school where she wanted to go. It was annoying, especially because he missed being with Ryouko. Little did he know how insecure it made his girlfriend feel that he was spending so much time with the new girl.

It was already Friday and Ryouko leaned against a familiar wall with an object in hand. This was the first smoke she had since she had started going out with Akagi. It was strange, not only didn't it taste as good as she remembered it, but she felt also disappointed in herself. Sure, he had been the reason why she had stopped, but in the end she had done it for herself and her future. Sighing she closer her eyes for a moment and remembered how he had found her here and how they had shared their first kiss. She would never admit it, but it had actually been her first kiss. Shortly after that they had started going out and she had fallen for him.

Considering all this, the reason why her heart hurt so much when she thought about Akagi and Yumi was obvious. It was no secret that Yumi was cute. All boys in her class talked about her and on top of that she was smart. She was all Ryouko was not and that should be enough to make anyone go for her. Akagi had undoubtedly a bright academical future and so had Yumi, a perfect fit. Thinking about that hurt Ryouko and it got even worse when she heard his voice.

"You're smoking again. This time it takes more than a kiss to keep me quiet."

It didn't surprise her that he had found her here. This was after all the place that marked the beginning of their relationship and now it seemed that it would also mark the ending of it.

"It's none of your business what I do." She screamed angrily at him.

"You're my girlfriend." Akagi said with all the calmness in the world.

That was where he was wrong and no matter how much she didn't want to do this, she had to. She wanted to change, but in the end she really hadn't. He was better off without her and she would tell him just that.

"You told me that you would go for a girl that's cuter than me."

"I said that it's possible."

These words in combination with the knowledge of Yumi in the picture hurt more than Ryouko would like to admit. Her heart squeezed painfully and she turned away from Akagi so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. She tried so hard to stop being the delinquent. She wanted to go to college with Akagi, but she wasn't as beautiful or smart as Yumi. Biting her lip to prevent the tears from falling she finally spoke the words that she didn't want to but thought were necessary.

"Then we should break up already."

It took Akagi a moment to let her words sink in. For a few days now she had been distant to him and she even insisted on studying alone even though he knew that she hated not spending time with him. He needed answers and that fast. Gently taking a hold of her arm he turned her around and lightly pushed her against a near by wall.

"There you go again saying that."

"It's the truth." She screamed, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. "No matter how hard I try I can't compete. I'll always be the delinquent to others."

Before she could continue to list the things that made her not good enough for him, Akagi took a hold of her chin and kissed her. It took her a moment to realize what he was doing, then she pushed him away.

"I'm serious." She screamed.

"So am I." With that he kissed her again, but when they pulled away she still argued.

"You could have someone better." Her words were whispered but he still heard them.

"You should value yourself more. You're cute." He saw that she was about to protest again, so he added with a smile. "Not only that, but I like your personality as well."

"You really mean that?" She asked him shyly, a blush visible on her face.

"Of course." He stepped even closer to her and gently lay a hand on her cheek. "Ryouko I love you."

The kiss that followed made Ryouko's heart beat faster and for the first time in days she felt loved again. Akagi might tease her a lot, but he loved her deeply.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
